The Prophecy of the Blue Star
by TimeLady83
Summary: The Doctor & Martha land on a dangerous planet, in which both the Doctor and a mysterious blue box are mentioned in it's people's Great Prophecy. Can the Doctor live up to the Prophecy? And continue to deal with the loss of Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Here for your reading pleasure is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic. I just recently started watching the new series and don't have much of a background in the old ones. So super fans, bare with me, and just enjoy. I'm also a silly American so I may not have "u's" in words like color, and I may uses miles instead of kilometers. So, deal with it ;-)

PS: I don't own Doctor Who, David Tennant, Freema Agyeman, the TARDIS or any other actual characters who appear on the show. So don't sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prophecy of the Blue Star

The soft glow of the TARDIS illuminated the control room, pulsating slower and slower as they materialized at their next destination. Martha grinned at the Doctor unabashedly, a grin that he returned ten fold. Her excitement and wonder filled the TARDIS as much as she glowing green lights.

"So, where are we then?" She asked barely containing the excitement from her voice. "The past? Present? Future?"

He turned back to the control panel and punched a few keys, "Dullorian". He replied as the screen captured he his attention.

"Dullorian, what's that? Another planet? A space station? A ship in the middle of the Atlantic in the year 1766?" He turned back to her at the barrage of questions a smirk playing on his lips, he was smiling a little more lately. Martha usually found it charming, but right now it was infuriating. "_What_?"

"Martha Jones, so full of questions. You almost sound like a professional traveler nowadays." Then he shook his head and murmured as he finished toying with the controls, "One, trip I said."

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled on her sleek red leather coat.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly. The Doctor pulled one more lever and quickly turned for his brown trench coat donning it with a flourish of fabric. "Here we are! Dullorian, twelfth planet of the Elliunion system." Martha joined him at the door of the TARDIS as he swung it open and continued his narrative as she passed, "Populated by the Ellian, a group of aliens originally from the Moullune sector…" His words were ignored by her as she stepped out into the sunshine, a great amount of sunshine. Martha glanced up to the heavens, shielding her eyes.

"Two suns." She whispered to herself, unknowingly cutting the Doctor off. He stood next to her with his hands in his pocket as he glanced up for a moment.

"Funny." His voice sounding puzzled. "I don't remember Dullorian having two suns."

Martha glanced at his lean face, waiting for him to elaborate, as he surely would. He took an extra moment to take in his surroundings, the grass was a sea of swirling blue and green, in the distance to the left purple mountains rose from the horizon. To the right and ahead of her she saw a thick forest that seemed to reach right into space. "Or blue grass. What kind of a planet has blue grass?" He ran his long fingers through his barely kept hair.

"Not Dullorian apparently." Martha murmured.

"No, not Dullorian at all." He murmured more to himself than her, before he began to walk again. His long strides putting quiet a distance between them before Martha snapped to reality and jogged after him.

When she was next to him again she said. "It's beautiful, at least."

"So it is." His mind was already wrapped up in the mystery of where they had landed. All the settings had been adjusted just last week, maybe he miscalculated.

"If you don't have any idea where we are, why don't we just get back in the TARDIS and go somewhere else?" She asked, not really wanting to leave this strange new planet.

"Well for a number of reasons really. First, I'm not aren't sure if we are in the past or the future. I'd set the TARDIS for another planet about 2300 years in your future. This could have been caused by anything, the pylon diffuser, navigational systems, time-warp capacitor. If we just get back in the TARDIS and start pushing buttons, that won't get us anywhere, except somewhere where we won't know where we are. Which is here. It's best to figure out just how much we're off by, then I can make the necessary readjustments.

"And secondly, where would be the fun in just popping up somewhere else? Let' just wait and see what the two-sunned blue-green grass planet of the past or future gives us first.

"This will be much more interesting than Dullorian. And the Elliunion system well it's not all it's cracked up to be- Nah I think they went out with-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a high pitched animal like screech that cut through the warm summer afternoon. Coming from the forest which seemed a lot closer than it had when they'd first spotted it from outside the TARDIS. But the screech had her attention and she refused to look back for the blue box as a point of reference.

"Oi, come on now. It's just the natives."

"Yeah well, the _natives _sound big, really big. And they don't sound friendly at all." As if to emphasize her point the creature roared again, forcing both of them to whip their heads forward toward the wooded area in front of them.

"Doctor…?" He wasn't listening to her, there was something else a thundering hum from the soil beneath their feet. Like some thing, a group of some things, running from behind them, and it was getting louder. The Doctor turned back toward the TARDIS which now hidden from view in fact it had been surrounded.

A dozen armor-clad creatures with long sleek spiked tails curved down the hump of the reptilian beasts the rode. Their blackened armor covered their bodies and sported vile looking spikes just above their knees, on the backs of their arms, and on the cheeks of their helmets. They sat high and tall on the Iguana-esc beasts whose scales shimmered hues of black, teal and violet; several of the soldiers had surrounded the TARDIS and some were dismounting it for a closer view.

The Doctor was already running his way back towards the TARDIS, which seemed impossibly far away for the short time they'd been walking. Now he was running, and Martha was quick on his heels but then there was an explosion just outside of the trees which produced a bright blue light before causing a sonic blast which threw the Doctor and his companion several feet back before landing sorely on their bums.

That seemed to distract the armor clad aliens from the mysterious blue box. Far from the trees behind them came a war cry so fierce Martha's nails dug into the thickness of his coat. Everything was happening so fast she couldn't keep up.

A swarm of green and brown clad warriors broke from the cover of the forest. Young and old, men and women wearing rough leather like armor, maybe seven in all. Two of them were riding fierce cat like creatures the size of horses with soft white fur and a blackened mask like a raccoon. They had taken point as the newest fighters and headed toward the swarm of black. Amazingly enough, the runners seem to keep up with the cats.

As they got closer the fierce looking warriors began to mount up, forgetting the TARDIS altogether

as their companions took off to do battle. Two had stayed back guarding the mysterious ship.

"What are those things? Do you recognize them?" Martha asked hoping he has some clue as to where they were, and how they could get back to the TARDIS.

"Never seen them before. Either of them." He looked around, looking for the best way to protect them and stay out of the battle that had just erupted.

"Martha, go to the woods." The Doctor said on his feet pushing her back toward the only relative safety.

"But that thing-"

"It safer, _go to the woods_!"

"What about you?"

The thundering got louder. Over the Doctor's shoulder she saw four of the lizard creatures carrying their foes in their direction. A loud bang followed by a distinctive pop drew his attention back to the direction which Martha had been looking. A vibrant blue light consumed the TARDIS, one of its guards appeared to be dead, the second was gaining on the four already advancing. Turning back to her, his brown eyes burning with intensity "RUN!" he screamed. She did.

He turned back toward the four oncoming warriors as they got closer. Close enough so he could see their uncovered jaws, which seemed to just out too far from their masks. Their skin, from the bits he could see, was slick and deep purple cris-crossed with deep blue veins. They'd unsheathed their swords and bore down on him.

Okay, warrior maniacs first, TARDIS second, he thought preparing himself for battle no weapons.

A white blur flew across his peripheral vision and landed on one of the advancing riders, the two beasts tumbled in a swirl of black scales and white fur. The three remaining riders advanced, riding their beasts even harder.

The second beast landed in front of him. "Get on!" yelled a yellow tined cream skinned alien who lowered his hand and tail toward the Doctor. The tail gripped his right hand, the other's hand taking the Doctor's wrist and heaved him up to the back of the great cat.

"Thanks for the lift. Uh, my friend?" The Doctor paused looking in the direction he'd sent Martha. She was well on her way.

"We'll get her, she's almost to the barrier." Came a gruff reply. He, for surely he was a male of this species, tucked his forearm into a cylinder hanging from the saddle. It grasped onto his arm and he lifted it toward the too closer for comfort warriors. A green blast fired from the man's arm device it hit one of the riders. Both he and the reptile fell to the ground with a thud.

Now two remained. The remaining warrior from the original 4 stood up on his saddle, as the cat took a defensive position. The Doctor found himself sliding toward the saddle and pressing up against the warrior. "Hang on, it's goin ta get bumpy, friend." Yet it sounded as if he was actually enjoying this.

The cat jumped up and extended it's claws combining with the lizard's face. The dark rider leapt forward from his beast colliding with the Doctor and pulling him and off the feline. His companion held on retrieving his sword to battle the lizard, which now had its jaw clamped around the cat's throat. Blood stained the once glistening fur.

The armored beast roared, but another black streak collided with it. The other rider had reached them, and was now rolling on the swirling blue green grass which had seemed so beautiful so long ago. He couldn't tell one from the other. Until he noticed the tails. One was thick and purple with nasty looking spikes out the ends. The other… it was creamed colored, and relatively thinner. They raised fists and pummeled each other. The purple one raised its fist and connected it with the mask of its foe. The mask cracked and shattered. Then it raised its tail to swipe deliver the deathblow, the Doctor latched onto it and yanked.

The other flipped himself off of his back and onto his feet in one fluid motion. At the same time, pulling a space-aged looking bow with no string from around his shoulder. He pulled back and took aim. That's when the Doctor realized, he was not a he at all.

The armored creature reached behind itself, latching on to the back of the Doctor's coat as it wound it's tail around his torso and pulled him in front of itself as a shield.

The rouge with the less deadly tail stopped and cautiously took in the situation. The bow was steadily aimed. Not a hint of movement, gave the Doctor hope at her aim was sure. The bow remained still and ready.

The beast that held him prisoner snarled. "You have infiltrated the Fevlin. _How_?"

Wide almond shaped eyes, too large to be considered human, gazed back at them with a blue and silver fire. Her rounded cheeks were covered with soot and a trail of blood clung to the curve of her face. Her hair was a golden matted mess of spiral curls.

"Come, come," the delightful beauty teased. "You don't expect me to give away all my secrets."

"One swipe, and your cause is lost." It hissed back.

She seemed to consider for a moment. Then smiled. "We don't _need_ him for anything. Only his arrival. You claim to know my people so well. And yet you do not look deep enough." The beast snarled as if it had been truly insulted by the remark and in vengeance it squeezed the Doctor tighter.

"Not helping." He managed to grasp as the tail, now wound around his midsection tightened. The tip of the tail rested over his shoulder, as two of the wicked spikes rested at his throat.

"You are shallow beasts that cannot conquer us." She continued speaking only to the captor, ignoring the doctor's warning. "I doubt even, that you know who I am. What I am." She paused. "Your people have a name for me. Do you know what it is? Huh?"

"I care not. You speak the high speech of your people. Therefore I know only to consume you, as I have so many others. Then I will unlock the secret to your fall."

The Doctor was digging as well he could into his pockets. Fishing for something, anything that could help him.

She smiled smugly, "They call me, The Oncoming Storm."

That got both the Doctor's and the alien's attention. "That can't be." The Doctor murmured. "I'm the.." The Fevlin screamed in pure rage, and then she fired.

A blur of light flew from her bow and struck the beast's helmet. It screamed and the tail that clung to the Doctor's throat and torso loosened. He was pushed out of the way as the creature turned toward the newest cause of pain.

His first rescuer had completed his first battle and apparently decided to cut the creatures tail off. It snarled and swiped for him but he dove cleanly out of the way.

The creature turned back to the woman with the bow, which she had dropped to the ground for the use of 2 swords. The Fevlin warrior reared for attack, and ran at her. The clashing of metal echoed through out the field. She'd crossed her swords above her head to block the Fevlin's first blow.

The male grabbed him, "Go, you must get to the trees, the others are coming!" Then the Doctor saw it, the others had made it to the trees (and he hoped with all that he held dear that Martha had made it with them) so the other Fevlin warriors were now headed in the direction this battle.

"Not without her!" He felt compelled to help this warrior woman. He glanced over and she was engaged in battle the Fevlin warrior knocked her swords from her hand and she hunched over as if protecting her abdomen.

The Fevlin let out a laugh of success as it raised its sword for the final blow. Still wearing the Fevlin armor she swung back at her nemesis, sinking the nasty spikes from the back of her arms into its throat. It screamed in pain and fell back. She fell with it and straddled the collapsed body before ripping the armor from the Fevlin flesh and stumbling back, covered in its blood. Pulling off the armored sleeves, she left them with the body. She turned to the Doctor and her companion.

"We must hurry." She said stooping to retrieve her bow and slinging it over her back, she looked exhausted. And they ran toward the woods.

As they ran she aimed he bow at the remaining pursuers. Only five remained of the original twelve. A white tube flew past them and exploded mid-air. She fired back just missing the fastest of the riders. Her electrode shot burned a hole in the grass, and still she fired again. The Favlin continued firing the white tubes, which as they flew by the Doctor's head again, he noted, looked a heck of a lot like living flesh before they exploded.

"We're almost there!" The man yelled. As he too continued to fire behind them.

Then he felt it, a tingling sensation prickling all over his skin, they'd passed through some kind of force field just outside of the lining of the trees. When they reached the trees they ran on, until the female grabbed the Doctor by the coat and pulled him behind one of the trees with her. Her partner took cover not too far from them.

"Where are the others?" She demanded, ducking back behind the tree after firing another shot.

"They have made it, they should be circling back."

One of the white blurs collided with his tree and the impact made a sickening splattering sound. Yes, the Doctor thought, definitely fleshy and organic in nature. He peered around the other side of the tree; their pursuers had lined themselves at the force field's edge, and continued firing upon them.

A larva like creature was shot out of one of their enemies' launchers, directly at the Doctor, he was yanked back just in time. The female alien who had infiltrated the Favlin's ranks pulled him back and turned his face nose to nose with hers. "Stay covered you mindless twit!"

He opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't mindless at all. His mind was quiet there, and it was incredibly brilliant. Genius even. But the larva creatures had locked into their location. The other side of their tree was continuously being bombarded, the sickening splattering sounds echoed in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. I love hearing great things about me!

And as always, I down own anything from the Doctor Who Universe, except for my own illicit thoughts about the Doctor ;-)

Enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha finally came to a halt in the forest when the sounds of battle seemed to die down. She had to catch her breath and get her barings. She had tried to remember land marks, certain rocks, distinctive plants, which was hard because she couldn't identify any of them. But she remembered, weird leave and things, anything that would help her get back towards the Doctor.

The trees that surrounded her were magnificent. Taller than any skyscraper she had ever seen. Thick as houses. The bark was varying warm hues of brown and tan with interlacing golden shards. She felt compelled to trace her fingers across the golden designs and slowly reached out to do so. Somewhere in the back of her mind a whisper of a voice begged her not to. _Don't touch it! _But the compulsion was stronger. Urging her hand forward regardless of that whisper.

"Halt!" a distinctive male voice echoed through the forest.

She did. Slowly raising her hands into the air. "Turn around. Slowly." The voice commanded.

Turning she realized that she was surrounded. Four of the cream colored warrior aliens surrounded her in a semicircle. They wore leather-looking armor trimmed in some kind of metal she could not recognize. Their hair was a mirage of colors, blue and green, red and purple. All with weapons drawn. Some had swords, others sported what she could only assume were weapons.

"How did you get through the barrier?" The blue-haired leader asked stonily.

"What barrier?" She asked trying to watch all the warriors, praying the Doctor would just pop up any second.

"The shield that surrounds the forest, how did you get through it?"

"I don't know anything about a shield we just landed and then the fighting, and I ran."

This did not seem to satisfy the warriors, one to her right, with red hair like a tomato which seemed to sport white racing stripes, spoke to his leader. "Kalryn, She could be a Favlin spy from another world. It would not be the first time they have tricked us."

Martha didn't like the sound of this at all. Her throat instantly went try, and she gulped to saturate it.

"Or," the leader said his eyes prowling Martha's form as if trying to see through her, "She could have come from the Blue Box."

She saw her opening and grasped for it, "Yes, the TARDIS. That's our ship it's where we came from." The others began to look a little more shaken. The leader and the red-head stood their ground.

"Who is 'we'?" The leader asked stonily.

"Well, me and the Doctor." One of them, a female with purple hair, actually gasped.

"Hold fast Uula." The leader commanded to the purple-haired female who seemed to go even paler at the mention of the Doctor's name. He considered her for a moment longer. "I do not recognize your Fa. Nor, have I felt anything like the Fa of that box. You are both different from each other, vastly different." The other's seemed to nod in agreement, although Martha had no bloody idea what a Fa was, she hoped his lack of recognition wouldn't be her undoing. "We will take her to the rendezvous, and wait for Dyanota."

_Ok great._ She thought snidely, _Now I just have to stay alive and convince this Dyanota person that I'm not a Favlin._ The red head seemed to have a huge problem with this decision. "Dyanota has not been seen for days-"

"Then we will wait for her return." The leader stood solidly on his decision as he sheathed his sword. "Come Matha Jones of the TARDIS." The red haired creature bustled as if insulted but not willing to speak against his leader again. "We are not far now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to get rest of this armor off." The female behind the tree with the Doctor growled as she turned back for cover. She put down her bow and began to struggle with the chest plate.

"I think now's hardly the time for a wardrobe change." The Doctor commented. If he could only get a specimen of that creature the Fevlin were shooting at them.

"It is part of the Fevlin. It draws them to us." She explained. Her fingers trying to grip the sides of the chest plate, which seemed stuck to her.

"Ah, well in that case." The Doctor reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a sleek silver device about the length of his hand and began pressing codes into it.

"What is that?"

"Sonic Screwdriver." He answered as he pointed the glowing blue light where the armor had welded itself to her. A low hum filled the air as he traced the length of the chest plate. The right side freed itself from her under armor, which was of the same design as her fellow warriors. She turned, now convinced that the magic wand worked and allowed him to free her from what was left of her Fevlin disguise.

Once she was free, she seemed to take a deep breath before looking into the most striking brown eyes she had ever seen in the universe. One's eyes were the window to the Fa, her mother had used to tell her. And his were deep, and strange, and pain-filled. Yet there was an underlying strength, a sense of wonder, and dedication to principle. It was too much too soon, so she gathered her composure by taking the fallen armor in her hands.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Now," she said with a sly grin. "We do a little diversionary technique and make for the rendezvous point." She turned to her companion who was now watching them intently. "Marew, ready to move?"

"Ey, my Lady. Let's get out of here, the other's will be worried."

"On three."

"What? What are we doing on three." The Doctor asked.

"One." She switched places with the Doctor with him on her left, between Marew and herself.

"Two"

"I'd really like to know so I can prepare-"

"Three," she yelled only loud enough for her companions to hear. She threw the armor to her right and pushed the Doctor leftward. The train of larva fire followed the armor, and the three ran.

When all was clear they stopped. The female dropped to her knees and the Doctor and Marew stooped to her.

"Rest Dyanota," Marew said, placing an ages hand on her shoulder. "You have been in the realm of the Fevlin for days. You must rest."

"No it's just the armor." She let out her panting breaths, "it blocks the Fa." Marew seemed to understand. And stepped away from the girl as she began to weep.

"Dax," She whispered reverently. "Yulia, and Minaw." The sorrow in her voice cut through to the Doctor's bones. "We lost them."

"Yes." Marew stated. "In the battle. Mourn them, child. I will get our barings." Marew nodded to the Doctor to follow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha was led through the woods for another few miles before the blue haired leader, Kalryn, stopped them in front of a tree. He traced a pattern in the golden swirls before stepping back. The pattern now etched in the tree's strange bark began to glow, as did a similar pattern in the tree next to it.

Then before Martha's eyes golden sparkles shimmered between the trees, as if revealing an invisible door. Then it faded, and where there had once been nothing but forest and plant-life, now stood several tents with other cream colored aliens walking about doing daily chores.

"They have returned!" Someone cried.

Kalryn grasped her arm and lead her away from the group of soldiers as they were swarmed by their loved ones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you lot about?" The Doctor asked when they were far enough away from the grieving female.

The older male alien turned his face to consider the Doctor, then turned away. "I should be asking the same for you and your companion. We don't get visitors much anymore."

"Can't imagine why not." The Doctor said sarcastically. "Beautiful views, snarling monsters on reptile backs. Quiet lovely location for a holiday. Where are we again?"

Marew's face was significantly more wrinkled than Dayatona's. The Doctor could see every one of his years as the cream colored alien considered what the Doctor had said. He almost looked as if the Doctor had just informed him there wasn't a tooth fairy. "You do not know which world you are on? How, peculiar."

"Eh, not really. It happened sometimes."

"This is Gylona, home world to the Gy.

"Gylona…Gylona… where have I heard of that before?"

Marew seemed surprised. "As I said before, it has been centuries since we have had visitors. Ever since the fighting began. We used to be a people at peace. Of course we had our minor squabbles between the houses, taxes, but nothing too serious. But then the Fevlin came." And he left it at that.

"You're the original beings of this planet then? How long have they been here?"

"We are. Although we are few in number now, we used to have houses through out the planet. The house of Myr, in the mountains. The house of Selia, of the Western lands. The house of Ionyia from the Sandlands. And all the others have fallen, all but the house of Roe."

"The Fevlin," he continued, "have been here for centuries vowing to battle us to our last."

"But why? Why here? What's so special about this planet? Sure the views are nice, as I've mentioned before. But why out of all of the planets in all of the galaxies, why _here_? " He pondered aloud.

He looked at the Doctor with his eyes wide, as if he should already know these things. But then he shrugged and turned to examine the golden etchings on the nearest tree. "That we do not know. We have learned much about our enemy, but time grows short for us. Perhaps one day this will be the home world of the Favlin."

"Nah, you don't believe that. If you did, you wouldn't be fighting them."

He looked back at the Doctor. "Perhaps. Or perhaps we have been fighting so long, we know not how else to be."

For a moment he was back on New Earth, lying on the grass with Rose, so soon after his regeneration. She'd mentioned getting a flat together, being _normal_. He'd been fighting for 900 years, surly he couldn't be "normal". While he sympathized with these beings, he also was overwhelmed with grief as he was every time he thought about Rose.

The older man's eyes met his and the sympathy he saw there was unparalleled by any he'd ever seen before. "So much grief." He said, causing the Doctor to steel his resolve. "She must have meant a lot to you."

"You couldn't have gotten inside my head." His voice quaking with the anger he was barely containing. "Not without my knowing."

The alien lifted both his hands in surrender. "I apologize. We cannot help it. My people are empaths. Your grief was so strong. Only the loss of a great love can cause grief that strong."

Love. There it was again. The one word he hadn't been able to say to her. He didn't let her know how he felt, that had been the truest tragedy. Not that he had lost her, for he knew one day he would, but she'd never gotten to hear the words. And he, of all people, knew the strength those words could inspire.

"Strong enough." Dyanota said stepping from the woods behind them. "To cut through my own." She bowed slightly to him, as if acknowledging their shared grief. He bowed back, accepting her offering of solstice.

"We have dallied too long." She said after a moment. "And the suns will soon be setting. We will continue on a bit more before making camp, then we will hold Palaver. Then, and only then, shall we talk of times that have been, and of the times to come."

Resolutely, the three travelers walked through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This one took a while because of my day job and my duties to "the Man." I hope it's worth waiting for. I still down own anything in the Doctor Who Universe.

PS review make me happy, so leave 'em!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalryn handed Martha a wooden cup filled with a steaming amber liquid. She remembered one of the Doctor's rules of travelling, don't eat or drink anything alien without first finding out if it was safe. She smiled to herself, at least she remembered them.

"It is Hue, which probably means nothing to you." He sat in beside her by the one of the fires in the center of camp. Most of the others, she had noticed, would only observe her curiously when they thought she couldn't see them. They kept their distance, but a few walked by them to get a closer look. "It is made," Kalryn continued, "from the sap of the Mullian tree, mixed with various herbs. You'll like it, I promise."

"Well, you lot haven't tried to kill me yet, minus that time in the forest." She took a tentative sip and smiled.

"Poison is a cowards device. And we didn't try to kill you, we were just gauging how much of a threat you were." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's a'right. I guess I'm less of a threat than those Favlin things. What are they?"

He stared into the flames of the fire. "It is best we wait for Dyatona, then we can do a proper Palaver. Hopefully your… friend will be well, and with her and Marew."

"I'm sure he is." She hastily said. "If there's anyone who can survive being plopped down in the middle of an Alien War, it's him."

He nodded as if he could understand what that meant. One of the aliens walked by and Kalryn stood to speak with him. "Miikel, is it not close to the Legend Hour?"

The elder looking creature looked at him through a very wrinkled brow. Then his gleaming purple gaze shifted to Martha. She couldn't look away from those piercing assessing eyes. They glowed with knowledge and wisdom. The purple hues seemed to flicker and dance within their patterns. Then they seemed to still, the glowing stopped. She sighed, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I think it would be good for you're new companion to join us for the Legend Hour." The elder creature reached out his hand, which was rough and covered in scars. One of the fingers on his left hand was half of the length it should be, as if it had been cut off. Martha reached up and took his hand as he lead her to the main village fire pit. As she passed him, Kalryn gave her a small smile and a nod, as if she had done something deeply important correctly. He followed close behind them.

The main fire pit was surrounded by seemingly everyone in the small encampment. The tired battered warriors sat side beside. Some holding cups of who knew what. The mood was less somber than it had been upon their arrival. Kalryn had asked her to stay in the tent while they mourned their fallen. He'd explained that grief was very private to their people and they must commit a ceremony of mourning.

Now the men and women were laughing and telling stories of their fallen friends. Each time one of their friends names were mentioned, they all cheered into the night. It made Martha smile to see them honoring their fallen heroes.

Miikel Lead her to the front of the fire and made a clicking noise and shoo-ed two aliens apart to make room on the bench. She sat and smiled to the left and to the right. Both nodded. One, she could have swore, smirked.

Miikel walked over to the other side of the crackling fire and the crowd of two dozen hushed. He nodded his thanks before speaking in a booming awe inspiring voice. "To night we have lost our brother in Fa, Minaw" he paused for the cheers, "and sisters in Fa, Dax… and Yulia". Again the others cheered into the night. "May they be one with the Fa, and their names revered." Again they cheered lifting their glasses.

The cheers died down, and Miikel raised his arms, "It is the Legend Hour! Which of our ancestors shall we honor this night along with our fallen comerades? Which story shall we tell?"

"The Sahlli Sisters!" Someone behind them yelled.

"The trek of Yukitian the Great!" Came another cry.

"The Lost Princess of Roe!" A male to her far left called out.

"Warrior Kluun!" Came another cry.

And another, "The Sands of Lii."

Several others were called out before Miikel raised his hands and the crowed silenced. Then he turned to Martha and the silence seemed opressive.

"Martha Jones, Honored guest. Please, which of our Legends would you wish to hear?"

Her mouth popped open like a guppy, "Um, well I guess," She wasn't sure if she could remember them all, or even pronounce all the titles correctly. Before she knew what she was doing she spoke the words, "The Lost Princess of Roe." This earned her a cheer from the crowd, although some seemed displeased most seemed to accept this choice. It even got her a pat on the back from the mate on her right side.

Miikel raised his arms and silenced the crowds. "It was the dawning of the Blue Star, many generations ago in this very wood…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campfire popped and sizzled. Marew had insisted that he go out and catch something for dinner, which left the Doctor alone with Dyatona.

"So what role do you play in all of this Dyatona, Warrior of the Gy, the On Coming Storm?" The last title was said just a bit mockery.

She smirked for a moment, still watching the flickering flames as they played over the wood. "I am but a simple warrior, doing her best to protect her people. And what of you? What kind of a man calls himself the Doctor, as if it is some enormous title," she added softly, "or burden."

He smiled at the first, and chose to ignore the latter. "It kind of is, isn't it. The _Doctor_. I guess it could be a bit intimidating. Would you prefer John Smith?"

She looked at him with wide eyes as if he had hit a nerve. "You have 2 names?" Her voice had been filled with speculation as well as wonder.

"Ah, I've been called a lot of things. What's in a name really? Tomato, Tamatoe, Let's call the whole thing off. I'm just a traveler really."

"A traveler." She whispered reverantly.

"Yeah, that's me, and my companion Martha Jones, just hoping from place to place seeing what there is to see."

"Travel is a luxury we can no longer afford here." She said with almost a lost voice.

"Because of the invasion?"

She smirked, "Something like that."

Marew came into the soft dome of light caused by the fire, "Fresh Yullian." He said with a grin, "Tastes great skewered over a fire." He began to prepare the meal.

"Don't let him fool you," Dyanota spoke in a low voice, "It isn't that good, but it's edible." She got up and began to rummage through a satchel they had dug up from a near by tree. It was clear to the Doctor that these people had hidden provisions through out the forest. She pulled 2 bottles from the satchel poured a hint of one liquid into a cup. Then she capped the bottle and poured more of the second on to the cup before taking her seat back at the fire pit.

"We shall begin this Palaver." She stated seriously and took a sip from the cup. "This is Hue, it will open your mind so that we may share openly in this discussion."

"Not too open I hope." The Doctor quipped.

"You will speak only of that which you wish to speak, Doctor. Since we are empaths, the emotion behind our tales are just as important as the journeys themselves. It is tradition to speak of what we have done prior to our meeting with outsiders from the worlds." She passed the cup to the Doctor. Who did not hesitate to take a sip before passing it on to Marew. This got a nod of approval from Dyanota.

The liquid slid down his throat, it tasted a bit like raspberries, with a hint of some kind of sweet nectar. He quiet enjoyed it. He could feel the liquid hitting his system, enhancing his emotions. He struggled for a moment to take control, then the intensity ebbed.

"I have never led Palaver with one from an outside world." She began. "It is customary for the one whom is highest ranking in their world to begin."

"I have no social status if that is what you mean." The Doctor said calmly, observing her and Marew's serious posture.

Dyanota nodded. "Then I shall begin, if it suits you."

"It is said that our planet was once empty of life, except for the beasts and the trees. But then the Old Ones came, a male and a female, banned from their own home worlds because of their love for another. The Old Mother lost her first mate in a great battle, and vowed that none of her children would take up arms again. It is also said that the Old Father was of a species as old as Time itself. And that he was not granted to take the Old Mother as a mate. So the fled their old worlds and came here."

"So you are the descendents of the Old Ones, then?" The Doctor asked.

Dyanota nodded, he could feel her reference for the Old Ones, the ancient ancestors of her world. "Then why are you fighting? Surly the Old Mother would disapprove."

"You are very perceptive, Doctor." Marew commented as he continued to roast their meal. Dyanota nodded her agreement.

"That's me Dr. Perceptive-pants. Mm, that didn't quiet come out right. Hopefully I'll never feel inclined to say that again."

Dyanota smiled softly before regaining her stony composure. "It is forbidden for our kind to engage in battle. We, myself, Marew and the others, are considered outlaws. Banned from our homes until we denounce this warfare. But we can not." She finally glanced over at the Doctor, her blue silver eyes pleading with him to understand. He felt her need for him to understand, and he did, send her reassurance through the Fa that now connected them. His system ached with her need to be with her people, yet her intensity to protect them.

"I'm sorry." His voice heavy with remorse, "So sorry."

She shook her head. And paused a moment to find her voice "We do what we must. To protect our own." He thought of the Time War. His people's last stand against the Daleks. All of those he'd lost. Gallifrey, gone, destroyed along with his kind.

Her stunning blue eyes shifted again, the silver shards began to sway and move like little flames. "I too, am sorry." She reached out her hand, and placed it upon the back of his, which sat on his knee. Instantly they connected. A bright blue light flashed before the Doctor's eyes, he closed them and turned his head.

When his eye's opened he was no longer sitting at the fire pit in the woods at night. He was still in the woods, it was dusk and he was standing. "Dyanota!!" He yelled. "Marew!!" Only his own echoing voice answered him.

"Not time travel, not from a single touch." He rambled to himself. Eyes wild and deep in thought he took a few steps then turned on his heel. And marched over to the nearest tree and touched it. The bark was slick and real beneath his hand. "Not virtual reality. Plus I haven't seen these people with any kin of technology to create an image as real as this." He pulled out his sonic screw driver and began scanning. Nothing out of the normal. "Some kind of telepathic connection." He thought a loud. Then he slapped himself in the forehead "The Hue!"

A scream pierced the evening and he ran towards it. Quickly dodging bushes and low hanging branches. Finally, he reached an embankment along a flowing golden creek. There a female Gy at with her legs bent up, her belly was round with child. A male burst through the woods, carrying a stone he ran to her. The Doctor went to his side.

"I retrieved it your highness." He said slightly panting, placing the stone over her rounded stomach.

"How long has she been in labor?" The Doctor asked, and was ignored. The female clutched the male's hand as her tail stiffened with the pains of labor. Her blonde hair which sported streaks of blue, was matted with sweat. "How long?" The Doctor asked again turning to the male.

He'd seen him before, the Time Lord realized. "Marew." He said softly, but the male watched only the female. "Your highness." He'd said. The Doctor turned his attention to the queen.

Her pains had ebbed, and he body slowly relaxed. "Marew," she said tiredly.

"Rest my queen." He hushed her, wiping her brow, "The child will come shortly."

She smiled softly. "You heard what the invaders said." She breathing was heavy.

"Well I refuse to believe it. They are lying scum. Not fit to walk on Gylona."

The female smiled. "This child will be the last to our people." She winced in pain. "The last until they are gone from out world- Aaahhh." She cringed in pain again. Her tail wrapped itself around his arm. Until her pained eased again. Neither noticed the Doctor, as he watched the scene play out before him.

Her body tensed again and she let out one more agonizing scream. The stone delicately perched upon her belly began to glow with a purple hue. Then another scream joined hers. A weaker, less mature scream. Marew moved to retrieve the child and the stone's glowing surface began to fade.

Marew passed the child to the queen, "It's a girl, Your Highness." The female slowly sat up and took the child in her arms, cradling her as only a mother can. The Doctor found himself smiling as he watched the queen cuddle her daughter in her arms. All the troubles or ruling gone from her mind.

"Her Fa is strong." She commented as the child's cries faded and her little fingers clasped around her mothers one.

"Indeed it is, my queen." Marew commented. He too watching the mother and child in awe of life itself. The sky had gotten darker, on the very cusp of nightfall. Then it lit up, all three glanced up to the heavens. A blue streak of light illuminated the sky. A shooting star who's tail shimmered above the atmosphere of Gylona.

"The Blue Star." Marew whispered.

"Yes." The queen commented referently. Then she looked down at her child and caressed her cheek. "I hope she will survive the many trials she has ahead of her." The queen's voice dripping with sorrow and regret.

The Doctor a woke with a gasp and found himself lying on the solid ground in the forest. He sat up immediately and ignored the leaves in his hair. Marew knelt between the Doctor and Dyanota. She seemed to have been effected the same way. She lie on the ground, as if she too had fallen backward from the spot where they had been holding Palaver.

"Thank the ancestors!" Marew said as the Doctor sat up.

"What happened? How long have we been out?"

Marew glanced worriedly at Dyanota, who still wasn't waking up, but didn't appear to be in any doscomfort. "I don't know," The man began. "We were discussing how we arrived in this battle, and we felt your pain. The angst you have felt from the battles that you have fought. She reached out to touch you, to comfort your Fa, but…"

"But what?" He was scanning Dyanota's prostate form with his sonic screwdriver. Her neurological readings were unrecognizable. He couldn't get a solid reading.

"Your Fas, both of them, they shone. And connected, then you both collapsed. It's been only been a short while."

Her eyes and mouth flew open, and she gasped for breath. Her back arched and the Doctor cradled her head until her body eased. "Can you sit up?" He asked as she struggled to focus in on him.

"I, I think so." She sat up gingerly, and the Doctor put his arm around her.

"What happened?" He asked, checking her pulse, as it slowly calmed.

"I… I don't know. I was talking to you and then…" She glanced at him. "Then I was in a white palace, with high white walls. And you were there." She said looking at the Doctor. "And there was a girl with you. A blonde girl with large round eyes. You sent her away, but she came back." She felt his arm stiffen around her shoulder so she stopped talking.

"How did you see that?" He asked, "What did you do to _me_?"

She pulled back from his grasp and stood. "I did _nothing_ to you!" The two men followed suit.

Marew put up his hands and stepped between Dyanota and the Doctor. "You both collapsed at the same time. And you both cried out each other's names. What ever effected you happened to you both."

They both stared at each other as the elder's words sunk in. Dyanota kept eye contact with the Doctor. "He is right. I do not understand what happened to us this night. But the suns will soon rise, and we must make for the encampment, and then search for your friend." Her posture eased. "One of us will need to keep watch. I used my last shield on the blue box."

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"I do not know what it was called. But the Fevlin would have taken it or tried to destroy it if I had not."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, overwhelmed with gratitude, even though moments before he had felt as if she had violated his memories. She nodded. "I'll take first watch then." The Doctor decided.

"I shall take second." Marew announced, "You need your rest Dyanota."

She rolled her eyes, then turned and lay by the fire. Marew bowed to the Doctor then went to lie on the other side of fire pit. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and turned his back to the sleeping figures. Something was happening here. Something was connecting him to these people. Something beyond his control.

He sighed, thinking of Martha, hoping she was safe. He spent the rest of the night gazing out into the shadows of the woods, trying to understand what was going on here.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Keep the comments coming, they are my muse! This one's a lil shorter than usual, but quality over quantity. Yeah, still don't own the Doctor or any of his counterparts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyanota's dreams were restless. Clashing images of the past, some of it actually her own. He'd been so many people, encountered so many beings, and seen them all through different eyes. The faces of her fallen brothers and sisters in Fa swam before her. She saw his Rose, her smiling and laughing, running into his arms. Then her own mother, the day her sister had been confirmed dead along with her children. The one he called Martha, trapped in a ship of some kind. The Doctor screaming that he would save her. Then she saw Guianan dying once again in her arms.

She awoke slightly before dawn and listened. Marew wasn't snoring, which meant he was awake somewhere close. The Doctor it appeared was sleeping, she reached out for Marew. Feeling him through their psychic connection. He sat facing the city of Roe, which was miles away in the trees beyond his vision and he was troubled.

Sitting up she stretched out her arms and legs, arching her back and tensing her tail. While her dreams had been fragmented and deeply emotional, she still hadn't slept in 3 days. But she smiled a pleasurable, rested smile as she opened her eyes to the morning. Her body was thanking her for at least taking the time to rest for a few hours. Plus, stretching always started the morning off right.

Marew had not turned to her, so she walked over to him and they sat shoulder to shoulder in silence. The forest slowly awoke around them. Different creatures began to fill the air with hums and singing. Dyanota turned and studied her old friend's profile. She hadn't realized how much older he had seemed. Here, in the stillness of the morning he looked considerably older than he had when they first were banished to the wood. Well, she had been banished. He had followed.

"What troubles you so my oldest friend?" she finally asked.

His eyes sought out their home through the trees, but he spoke quietly to her. "Many things. We are standing on the cusp of something. And the signs are becoming more and more frequent. Plus, the Fa. It is shifting, something or someone, is changing it. For good or ill, I do not know."

"You have felt it too then." She said turning to Roe, although she could not see the city in the trees, she felt it calling to her.

"And last night." Marew paused. "Your connection to this Doctor. I have never seen anything like it."

It troubled her too, but she rather not talk about it. There were other things on her mind. And her connection to this Doctor frightened her. It was stronger than anything she'd never felt, and he felt so alone.

"I have never _seen_ the Fa before, child. That gift is for a select few."

"Perhaps you are becoming one of the few." She suggested knowing it was only half hearted. Those who claimed to see the Fa were either considered liars, mad, or well, her. Even then, few knew of her ability, and even fewer believed it.

"No, not at all. Last night was just another sign of what is to come."

"And that would be?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

He shook his head. "I do not know."

"You lie." Dyanota challenged.

"I do not know." He said quietly, "but I have an idea."

"And that idea would be?" She was getting impatient now. But Marew wouldn't have it.

"I must hold Palaver with one who knows the legends better than myself." Dyanota stayed silent and mulled over what he had said. They would be back at camp in a few hours time, hopefully they could get to the bottom of what was going on soon. The time she had spent with the Fevlin had shaken her. They were worried and getting sloppy, as if time was running short. It had been too easy to disguise herself among them, easier than it had been on any other of her reconnaissance missions. She didn't know what part of the last few days worried her most, the Fevlin's renewed sense of unrest, the arrival of the Blue Box, or her strange connection to the being that called himself the Doctor.

A few feet away, the Time Lord lay with his eyes closed listening in on the Gy's conversation.

------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry folks, my computer has deleted portions of this chapter several times. So the search is on for a new one. But I couldn't leave ya hangin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning had gone by quickly. Dyanota had cooked a quick breakfast and the Doctor had awaked just in time to share the meal, before they were off. Her mind was reeling as if it were processing everything she had learned in the past few days. She had to make ready her report and decide what to do next.

She had infiltrated the Fevlin strong hold in what use to be Ree. But their bioforms had not only converted those life forms that had once been Gy, but any organic life forms in the immediate area. The land of Ree had once been a land of lush violet and pink colors on the foothills of the Crani mountains. Now the once grass covered huts were rock hard and dripping with sweating Fevlin goo.

It was in this dismal strong hold that Dyanota had thought she would find it. The one who controlled all the rest. The Master. After a day and a half of wandering she had found the most heavily guarded area of the underground tunnels. It was just outside the old village where she'd knocked out one of the Fevlin and taken his armor. It had welded itself to its newest owner the burns on her skin we healing, but at the time it had hurt like Kerus. But she had continued on.

She hadn't slept because the Fevlin were part of the Fa too. Though not as strong as the Gy, they could sense it. But it could also be used against them. She'd never tried to do hide among them for this long, it had been a struggle to disguise herself from them before. But this time it had been easier than it should have been.

Halfway through the second day she'd found the stronghold, and disguised herself well enough to sneak into a brigade of Fevlin soldiers and walk straight into the heart of the Fevlin army. With some caution she'd broken away from the other soldiers and searched for the control room.

It had probably been early morning before she had found it. That was probably why it had been so sparse with Fevlin. Those that lived under the earth were night creatures. The consoles had appeared to be made of rock, but she could decipher the symbols of the Fevlin writing. She sat down at the third console and closed her eyes, feeling the information imprinted upon the rock.

She'd found a count down, for what she had no idea. That's when the alarm sounded, causing her to jump back and her eyes to snap open. Above her was a hologram of the blue box, and the few Fevlin in the room began to screech and cry in rage. And she knew she had to get there before they did.

They'd been walking for only a half-hour while Dyanota had been brooding, before the Doctor fell back to walk beside her. At first she didn't seem to notice. But then she visibly steeled her resolve and looked to him.

"You're troubled, and calculating. How is it that I can feel the emotions you are going though at this moment? Mm? How is it that right now I know that you're annoyed beyond belief at little old me? And oh, oh that's a dash uncomfortable. Now we're talking."

"Would you just shut up!"

"Anger, but not at me. The situation perhaps?"

Marew seemed to not hear them and continued walking ahead of them. So Dyanota was on her own.

"Just what are you trying to prove?" She huffed, wishing he would just leave her alone with her thoughts. She could be more productive if she was planning what to do with the Fevlin, not her connection to this Doctor.

"That since meeting you I have apparently developed the ability to be empathic. It's creeping me out a little bit if I might say so. I can be a touch telepathic, when I need to. But this is just weird. It gives me the hibbity jibbities." Then he lowered his voice to a low timbre. "And the line between my emotions and yours is getting thinner."

Something in that voice made her shiver unexpectedly. She glanced over to him and saw by his reaction that he'd felt it. That reaction his voice had caused her. He glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow, the one side of his lips tilted upward in a smirk. "Still got it." He said.

She glared at him but she, unfortunately found that smirk charming. And that irked her even more. "Don't talk like that again." She warned. "All low and… just don't. And learn to respect your Fa." She hoped that last bit had sounded half as stern as she'd felt. Half way through she remembered her mother saying the same thing to her, when she had first come into her abilities. That made her cringe. She'd always vowed not to be like her mother, and here she was parroting her words with the same disdain that had once been used on Dyanota herself, _You insolent child, you need to learn to respect your Fa._

The Doctor was silent as the continued on. After what seemed like a long while he said "Had some strange dreams last night. You?" She felt his compassion, and the fact he was as perplexed by their connection as she.

"Very strange." She said. Then she paused. If he was feeling even half of what she was then he was really the only one she could talk to. Ahead of them Marew was still silent. Even he had been frightened of their connection, and even though he clearly had an inkling as to what was happening, he wasn't going to budge until he'd talked to a higher authority. That was the way of the Gy.

But this man was not Gy. He was something different. So she decided to do the one thing that she feared the most, she decided to trust him. "It's as if," she hesitantly began. "as if you haunt the back of my mind at all times. As if some part of your Fa has connected itself to mine."

"But I'm not from here, I don't have a Fa."

Now it was her turn to arch her eyebrow. "Oh?" Then her gaze lifted and lowered, eventually returning to his face. Her eyes challenged him.

He reached in his pocket and withdrew the sonic screwdriver. "May I? He asked as if she knew exactly what it was that he would do with the silver contraption.

That thing bothered her. It looked like a weapon used by the Fevlin. Although their version of this contraption was longer, a bit thicker, and glowed green. It manipulated the Fa of the Gy causing excruciating pain throughout the flesh and the mind.

In his mind's eye the Doctor saw her being held down in a cell by the Fevlin. Them using a glowing green cylinder on her. Her screams echoing in the cavernous cell. He pulled himself away from her memory and looked at her now. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes burning with understanding as his hand lifted to put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, surprised that she'd even asked it.

His hand paused. "Not a bit." He promised. "Just a little scan, it'll only take a moment."

He felt her suspicion and reluctance, and then he felt her brush his mind. As if looking for proof of his statement. It wasn't invasive. It was quiet pleasant. Like a faint stroking against his mind. Like dipping your toe in a lake to check the temperatures.

"Very well." She said at last. "Under one condition."

"Yes?" He asked, his face a mask.

"You will have to scan yourself as well."

He considered for a moment. Then nodded solemnly. Marew had stopped as the two started on this topic. He'd felt Dyanota's discomfort, and her fear. Then her gradual acceptance. He watched the Doctor lift his arm holding the screwdriver. A glowing blue light scanned her. Then he felt the resistance. Not from her, but something that surrounded her. Reaching inside his pocket he withdrew his glasses and planted them on his nose. A bright dreamy grin broke onto his face. "Blimey." He said with a mixture of wonder and sheer excitement.

"What is it?" Marew finally asked.

"It's an energy field, and well, it's not. It's-" he reached out toward her, his hand stopping mere inches from her shoulder. "it's a living energy field. A _living_ energy field." He said as he turned toward Marew. He saw it too on the older Gy. But it wasn't as strong, no strong wasn't the right word, vibrant, yes it wasn't as vibrant as Dyanota's.

Then his eyes glanced down toward his own hand. The sonic screwdriver now turned on himself. Again the energy field pulled, he had indeed been affected by whatever this was. Was it a life-form? The result of some kind of cosmic restructuring? How did it effect the Fevlin? So many questions.

Removing his glasses he said, "I think we'd better get to this camp and speak with this wise old sage of yours."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha woke early to the sounds of the camp. Metal clashing with metal as the soldiers practiced. Then the songs of animals and Gy alike. It seemed that some of these people liked to sing praise to the rising suns. But they were beautiful.

She sat up and headed for the opening of her tent, which had remained incredibly warm through out the night. She saw that most of the Gy were up and working. Some were repairing armor, others were practicing with their weapons. Some were cooking, and others were gathering various things to work on through out the day.

She saw the female name Uula across the encampment. She was hunched over a suit of armor and was polishing it with a rag. Not seeing anyone else she recognized, Martha walked over and stood above the Gy.

She stood still for a moment, and the other woman just went about her work. "Need a hand with anything?"

"No." Uula said, without so much as a glance. "But I would not mind the company."

Martha glanced at her a moment more, then with a slight shrug sat down beside her. They did not speak for a few moments, then she purple-haired female broke the uncomfortable silence. "You are worried about him."

Martha nodded, "A bit."

Uula nodded. "He is with Marew, and Dyanota. I can feel her now. All of them. They seem unharmed."

"You can feel them? How?"

At this Uula did meet the human's gaze. "Through the Fa, of course." Then she pursed her lips, as if considering some other alternative. "At least I think it's him. It is strange. The both of you. You're like, a blur in my vision. Like you don't belong."

Martha took this in. "So we, me and the Doctor, were acting like interference."

Uula seemed to consider this, then went back to her polishing. "Perhaps. Or maybe it's more like you're out of focus." Then she adjusted the armor and began to polish another spot. "The Fa connects us all. It is in everything, a part of everything. But the two of you, it is as if your Fa's don't fit here."

"Well, neither of us are from here. Maybe it's a native thing."

"No, the Fevlin are not from this place. And yet their Fa's are not as…" She struggled to find the right word. "Abnormal, as yours."

"The Fa," She continued, "Leaves an imprint on us. Anyone we meet, any creature of life-form leave a certain sense in us. We pass this on to each generation. It helps us recognize different life-forms we may have encountered before, or that our ancestor's have met before."

"And you don't recognize us."

"No." She admitted. "It bothers me."

"Maybe no humans have ever encountered your people before. There's a first time for everything."

"But that man. He is not human."

"No. He's not." At that they fell into silence again. But this was a comfortable silence. After a while, Uula paused in her ministrations and passed a plate to Martha.

"Tell me then Martha. From where to the humans hail?"

She took a hesitant bite of the food. Seeing it wasn't half bad, she took another before answering. "It's called Earth."

Uula was watching her now, "Please then," she said in soft voice. "Tell me of Earth, so that I may one day describe it to my children." _If we ever defeat the Fevlin._ She added silently in her head.

Martha did. She told her of the places she'd seen and those she had only heard about. She talked as best she could about other cultures, music, and movies. She told Uula fairy tails and stories she had heard.

She even told her about Harry Potter and his mystical world. To which the alien looked at her with wide unbelieving eyes. "So humans believe they can fly on brooms and shoot magic out of sticks?" She laughed, it was a pleasant joy-filled laugh. "Surely I gave your lot more credit than they were due."

Martha chuckled before reprimanding her with a smile. "It's just a story. A fictional one. Made up."

Uula's face grew somber. "You tell your children false tales?"

"Well, not false, but they're for entertainment. Like the Legend Hour."

"That." Her voice became stern. "Is not falsehood. The stories of the Legend Hour are of our ancestors. They are about real Gy, who really lived."

Martha bit her lip wishing she could take back the words. "I didn't realize. Uula, I'm sorry."

She nodded once then smiled. "I understand Martha. We are from different worlds, surly there will be… cultural bias." Then she let out another soft laugh, and Martha joined her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyanota had a slight sense of dread as the hikers paused next to a tree but they had reached their destination. Her fingers danced over the carvings of the tree and the once bare trees were teeming with life. The encampment came into view.

"Ahhhh," The Doctor said, taking a step after Dyanota into the encampment. "An image generating shield. I haven't seen these in ages!" He couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Dyanota!" some one called. The small encampment stopped all at once and turned to them.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted the blank stares of the Gy. Some worriedly glanced at Dyanota. And other's, and far more than were staring at her, were staring at him. Through her he could feel their hesitation, and sheer fear of him, and her. He chose to ignore both.

Then someone burst through the back of the encampment, pushing the Gy aside when it suited her. Martha bolted past them and leapt into his arms.

-----------------------------------------------to be continued------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

A/n love the comments, keep 'em coming, and I'll keep writing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalryn stepped around the Doctor and Martha towards Dyanota. "Thank the Ancestors you're okay."

She nodded at him, "Yes, we're fine." But the others still looked on hesitantly. She turned toward Kalryn, "We need to hold Palaver with the elders."

He looked at her hesitantly, expecting a little more of a reception. But he felt her preoccupation with the situation. "Very well. We shall meet with Miikel and the others in ten minuets." Then he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

The Doctor made introductions as the crowed looked on. Martha glanced at the Gy named Dyanota. She had piercing slate blue eyes with shards of silver. They made her a bit uncomfortable. Like they had seen to much for their age. She reminded Martha of the Doctor with eyes like that. It unnerved her.

Kalryn's words echoed in her mind. This was the woman they were waiting for to make a decision on her fate. "So you're the one who's going to decide what you do with me?"

Those eyes were a light with anger, the Doctor must have sensed it because he stepped between them with his hands up. Whatever the Gy was about to say he silenced her with a look. Then he turned to Martha, "Who said that then?"

"Kalryn." She answered as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "The one who-"

But Dyanota cut her off, "The one who's loyalties are gravely misplaced. I'll deal with him." Then she stepped closer and lowered her voice so that only they could hear. "The people are getting anxious. We must disperse. Marew, take them to the Talking Tent and wait for me there. Kalryn is gathering the elders. Then we will hold Palaver and get to the bottom of this."

"Not another Palaver." The Doctor whined.

She threw him a look. "Not another Palaver. _The_ Palaver. Now get to it."

Marew led them through the crowd and Dyanota began exchanging conversation with a few of them. As they got to the thinner part of the crowd she turned to him.

"Get to the bottom of this?" she quoted. "Sounds like you've been busy."

"Aw, all in a day's work. And what about you, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. Running through the woods, being taken prisoner. But not a terribly suspicious one since they let me walk about."

"Nothing weird happen? You're not feeling…different?"

"Like what?" she asked as her eyes narrowed on the Doctor.

"Oh I don't know, strange prickling under your skin? Other people's emotions? Weird dreams? Like someone else is in the back of your mind?"

"No, nothing. Well, last night I had this drink but it wore off in about a half-hour."

"Hue?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you have some? Did it do something to you?"

"Yes, and I don't think _it_ was the cause. But it's possible."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dyanota calmed the nerves of some of the Gy. Luckily few were actually bold enough to ask her questions. Had she seen the blue box of legend, was he really the one called the Doctor, did this mean the end of the Fevlin? Her head was spinning by the time she got to the solitude of her tent. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before pulling an orange silk robe from her trunk.

As much as she disliked the old ways she still found some of the trappings of tradition comforting. Her fingers caressed the robe, wondering if she should even bother. Her mind drifted back to the last time she wore it. Her last time before an Elder Council had been at the announcement of her banishment. It was another Council, but the tradition was the same. Someone of her stature must wear the ceremonial robe.

After almost putting it back two times she disrobed and changed. She looped on the robe, which hung lower on her chest then most things she wore. She completed the outfit by using a bejeweled clasp to close the wrap at her waist. Without a second thought she slipped one of her sword belts slightly lower on her hips. Then she left the tent.

She started walking through the encampment when she saw Kalryn just off to the left conversing with Wullin and Thea. Without a word she grabbed him by the arm, tearing him from a conversation and leading him toward the Talking Tent.

"I need a word." She mumbled to him. When everyone else was out of earshot she continued. "The girl is to be unharmed. And you need to stop giving me authority I do not have. You should have taken her to the elders."

"Oh shut it. She said she arrived in the Blue Box. They would have waited for you anyway. Plus, Miikel's already met her. And approved of her staying."

That took off a little of her steam. "What did he say?"

"Nothing to me. But he scanned her Fa and made a place for her at the Legend Hour."

That got him a look. "Then maybe she's a part of this too."

"A part of what? Please Dyanota, tell me what's going on."

"Don't you feel it?" Her eyes imploring him to understand. "The change, the desperation. I can't explain it."

"You've been spending too much time with the Fevlin. It's starting to change you." He'd meant for his words to sound kinder than they came out. But she felt his worry. It, however, only steeled her resolve.

"It is not the Fevlin. It is the Fa." They'd almost gotten to the tent. "You can leave me now, you don't need to be here for this."

This time he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I used to be you're right hand you know. And I still am when it comes to battle. Let me _in_." But he wasn't talking about the tent.

She shook her head and her eyes pleaded with him. Her lips parted twice before she could finally say, "I can't." Then she turned and walked around the tent to the front, where the Doctor was waiting with Martha and Marew. The Doctor saw her first, his brown eyes traveling up her slightly exposed thigh, and up her orange silk robe. He was getting better at blocking his feelings, but she felt a slight trickle of his desire.

It apparently caught him by surprise as well, because he instantly averted his eyes.

Kalryn felt it too and he was at Dyanota's shoulder at an instant. He glared at the Doctor while he whispered in her ear, "I'm still your Wynn. I will wait while you are in Palaver."

She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Of course he would wait. Kalryn was always waiting for her to make up her mind. Unfortunately, she had made it up, long ago when her feelings for him first arose. However he was her Wynn, her second in command, and that meant they were linked while the battle continued on.

They reached the group and the Doctor smiled, "Another wardrobe change? Women."

"Hey!" Martha turned and slapped him on the arm. "You've got a bigger closet then I do!"

"Aww, it's not that big."

"I see," Marew interjected. "That you have put on your ceremonial robes."

"This is a ceremony, is it not?" She quipped. "Are the Elders inside?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then let us begin." She turned and pulled open the flap. The Doctor entered and Martha made to follow.

Before she went in, the human turned to Kalryn, "Aren't you coming?"

"No." He said. Then he turned and with a pointed look at Dyanota continued. "It is not my place." Their eyes held for a moment. Then she turned her back on him, and she ushered Martha into the tent.

It was large and spacious. There were a few stools in the first room, and another set of flaps blocking the second. The air was thick and the two women followed the Doctor into the next room.

In front of them sat three elder Gy. Miikel stood and the others followed suit. "Welcome." The Elder council contained 3 Elders in this encampment. Two males and a female. Martha and Dyanota stood partly behind the Doctor.

Dyanota took a step to the side and addressed them. "Elders, may I present The Doctor and Martha Jones of the… Tardis. Travelers to this world. May we welcome them as our Ancestors have." The Elders nodded approvingly.

And Miikel smiled in greeting, "And so we shall." Then he turned to the left and the right as he spoke "The girl, Martha is known to me. And worthy of this Palaver. Please," He gestured to the new arrivals, "be seated and let us begin."

The Doctor silently wondered what _worthy of this Palaver_ meant, but he kept quiet, for once. He sensed Dyanota's anxiety and it bothered him. Especially with the older Gy's observant glances.

"I am Miikel of the family Ryell, eldest in this encampment. And I open this Palaver to you, your kind, and ours." He reached out to the cup on the table and took a sip, before passing it to the female with green and silver streaked hair on his left. She introduced herself as Kya of the family Jurian before sipping her drink. Then she reached across the table to Dyanota.

The Doctor introduced himself only as the Doctor, which got a reproachful look from the other male Gy, Shinnkel. Martha felt her introduction "of the family Jones" was trite in comparison to those of the Gy, but she went with it.

When all the introductions were made Kya addressed Dyanota. "I am pleased to see you finally realized the respect you should have for Palaver. But I cannot help but notice you bring a weapon into this place of exchange."

"I did not wish to offend, Kya. But you know as well as I the danger our people face. I must be prepared."

"You think harm will come to you or your companions here?"

The others watched the exchange, but the Doctor felt Dyanota's annoyance. She however, was doing a brilliant job of hiding it from the others, but the Hue would kick-in soon.

"Have we not had surprise attacks before?"

With that Kya nodded. "So we have, but I would like to note my unease."

"It is noted," Miikel stated before turning and smiling to ease the tensions in the room. "Now then. Why do you seek our Counsel?"

Dyanota wasn't sure where to begin, or she wondered, what exactly to say and what to leave out. She told them of her ease infiltrating the Fevlin, and about the schematics for a new machine that had found while scanning through their data files, and she told them about the count down. It was when she came to the part of the Tardis's arrival, Kya and Shinnkel leaned slightly forward.

Through Dyanota, the Doctor felt their interest and was intrigued by it, but he remained silent and let her tell her story. She explained the battle and their rescue of him. Then she spoke of their travel through the woods.

"We sat to have Palaver, as is the way of the Ancestors. As you know," she said, but her eyes turned to the Doctor and Martha, letting them know she was explaining this on their behalf, "What is said in Palaver must remain between those who spoke it. So I cannot explain much further. But the Doctor and I made an… unexpected connection." Hesitancy, astonishment, wonder, curiosity and a trickle of fear ran through the Gy. Jealousy spiked through Martha more quickly than she could stop it.

Dyanota, sensing it before the human even did, tried her best to block that reflecting emotion from him. As far as she knew, his empathy only connected his and her feelings. Her Fa however, took in all those around her. She could block a little, but not all. Hopefully, she'd gotten to it. Something in the back of her mind warned her he would not react well to that emotion from her. Especially with the pain of his flower so fresh. "After conferring with Marew we decided to bring this to you. He said that he had heard of this before, in the Legends."

Shinnkel leaned back in his chair, and Kya leaned forward. Miikel spoke first, "And you Doctor. What brings you to Gylona?"

"Oh just passing through. Was actually on my way to Dullorian wanted to show Martha the Herbian Temples."

"My sister once visited there, long ago. She said it was quiet beautiful." Shinnkel said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "But from where do you hail? Your Fa is strange, and I have not encountered your kind before."

"Nor have I" Said Kya.

"Nor have I," Said Miikel, "But I have felt it's type. That echo you feel," he addressed the Gy, "That is reserved for those that are the last of their kind."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey "the man", still don't own Dr. Who, still can't afford to, so get off my case about it.

-enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That echo you feel," Miikel addressed the Gy, "That is reserved for those that are the last of their kind."

Dyanota turned toward the Doctor, but his face was impassive. He watched only Miikel. "Is it true? Are you the last?" She asked hesitantly.

At this, he did turn, "Yes."

"But the last of who? What planet do you hail from?" Kya asked.

"Gallifrey." His profound sadness washed over Dyanota, but she did her best to veil it from the others. Then it clicked, Gallifrey.

_But that must mean…_ "You're a Time Lord." She asked in awe. He nodded. The Elders, it appeared, had been stunned into silence. "But," she turned to the Elders, "I thought...". Instantly she felt it, the heat of the battle, the cries of the dying, the devastation of the Time War. The universe tearing itself apart, and the loss of all that _life_.

She could barely cry out before she fell over. The emotional scars left on him came too fast and washed over her, and they were so deep.

The Doctor reached out to catch her. "Don't touch her!" Miikel stood instantly and rounded the table. The Time Lord stopped, which let her fall to the soft dirt floor. She'd already gone ridged and stiff. The fall seemed to not harm her at all.

Martha was instantly at her side, kneeling next to Miikel, but she didn't touch her either. The air around her crackled with energy. He placed his hands in the air over her prostate form. "Her mind has connected you with the stories she heard as a child. That in turn connected with the emotions she had felt as she heard those stories. Unfortunately because of your connection-"

"She linked in with my emotions about it all as well." The Doctor finished for him. He had felt it as his pain and guilt and horror had begun to pour out of him. As if somehow her mind had sought the answers in his, and for some reason his mind had shown her.

Then he had felt her reaction to all of it. She may not have been able to literally scream as his emotions washed over her, but he still heard her piercing cries in his mind. Time Lord emotions were much stronger than most other species, and with the Gy being so receptive; well, it had been a recipe for disaster from the start.

Her fists began to uncurl, and the tenseness began to leave her body and her tail slowly lowered itself and relaxed. A soothing calm began to wash over him and he finally lifted his eyes from Dyanota's, that had fallen shut, to Marew. He was concentrating on her and murmuring. The Doctor hesitated to intentionally reach out to his link with Dyanota, but it seemed whatever Marew was doing to her was having a diluted effect on him as well.

And just like that it was gone. And Marew lowered his hands and looked up to the Doctor, "She will awaken shortly. They were too strong for her, at first."

"Did you take them?"

The Gy stood and leaned on the table. "No. I cannot. I only helped her deal with their depth. A hand to hold."

_All you need in the universe is a hand to hold. _"What would have happened if I'd touched her?"

"I do not know." He seemed tired from whatever he had done for her. The older Gy slowly lowered himself to the stool she had fallen from. "I feared the touch would link into your memories. Perhaps make her reaction worse."

_Like in the woods._ He thought, but he didn't say the words out lout. No, Dyanota had specifically kept that part of the story out of her retelling to the Elders.

Finally one of the other 2 Gy, Kya, spoke "But how can this be? She's… she's a _Kryel_." She spat the family name that Dyanota gave as her own as if it were some vile thing that burned her lips even as she spoke it.

Shinnkel's head snapped at her, "The family of Travelers is not as repulsive as you make it sound."

"But the Prophecy says…"

"The Prophecy says it shall be a daughter of Roe. For all you know, she was born while the Kryel were there!"

"Prophecy? What Prophecy? And while I'm asking questions, almighty High Council of the Elders, how do all of you know about my TARDIS when I have never ever been here before?" He took a step toward the table and leaned over it, glaring at Kya for her venomous attack on Dyanota's family. "And what's so bad about travelers anyway?" Their eyes met and glared at one another. He had met thousands of others like Kya before. People who thought themselves better than everyone else, whether be cause of their species, skin tone, religion, mental capacity, their social status, oh they all had their reasons.

And like so many before her, Kya was the first to look away. Miikel spoke softly, asking her and Shinnkel to leave. Kya wanted to argue, as second eldest she did have the right to stay. But one glance at the Doctor was enough to silence anything she'd wanted to say.

"Now listen here, I want answers Miikel." The Doctor demanded.

"And you shall have them, as soon as…" A groan came from the dirt floor where Martha still knelt holding Dyanota. It had felt safe to touch her when Marew stood, so she did, lightly cradling her head in her lap.

"She's coming to."

Her eyelids slowly lifted. Blue eyes stared up at them unrecognizably, then the cloudiness began to fade. She blinked once more then focused on Martha.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. As she looked upward to the Doctor and then Miikel. "I hope you have some answers about this." She said dryly.

The older man smirked. "Ah, back to your old brooding self I see." He reached out for her hand, the Doctor did the same, and they both lifted her to her feet. She released Miikel's hand, but gave the Doctor's a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Those emotions were still too close to the surface for her to meet his eyes just yet.

"Thank you." She said to them, then she stood back. She, Martha and the Doctor formed a semicircle around Miikel. She crossed her arms and stared at Miikel, "I think it's time you told us what in Kerus is going on here."

"When I was young," he began "My families elder would tell me stories, ancient stories. Stories from a time where battle between the Gy was not only tolerated, but necessary and encouraged. A time before the Great Alliance, before Syna the Peacemaker, and long long before the first contact." The weight of his voice pressed upon them. All were wrapped completely in the tale that Miikel wove.

"They were about a great band of Travelers from the farthest lands who were drawn together through the Fa. It called to each of them, beckoning them to the same place, the Battle of the Dark Ones."

Dyanota sat down and curled her legs up to her chest. Her tail curled around her legs as her arms hugged her knees. Martha sat too, but the Doctor stood and listened with that stoic watchful face.

"I loved the Travelers stories as a child." Dyanota didn't even realize it until she spoke. Marew smiled.

"Yes, they are quiet well known to our young's bedside tales. I, in fact was first told of them as a child. But it is not so much the battle and the Travelers that is important here. It is what connected them that is what made them so Legendary; well, that and their adventurous natures. It was Falynn."

Dyanota gasped, she wanted to say that it was impossible. But since seeing only snippets of the mind of the Doctor, she was beginning to think 'impossible' was entirely the opposite of it's own definition. In stead she just listened on.

"Tell me. Do you find connections in your stories? Words or phrases that mean something similar between you? Similar experiences though out your life?"

"The On Coming Storm. What the Fevlin called her. I have the same title, by another enemy."

The word Dalek echoed in her mind, but she dared not speak it. She was unsure why she was called the On Coming Storm by the Fevlin, but she knew it was a term of warning to their generations. It must be the same for the Doctor and these Daleks.

Miikel nodded, then continued. "The Fa is a precious thing, we do not know why we are blessed with it, but we also know it can be dangerous. We have the ability to filter some the emotions we feel. It keeps us from absorbing too much, and from confusing our own with others."

"Telepithal manipulation, it's common with a lot of species with abilities like yours." The Doctor explained, "But we're not blocking each other out. Or even filtering it. It's like we're… we're…"

"Calling out to each other." Dyanota added from her position.

"Yes," Miikel said. "That is the Falynn. Instead of keeping a barrier between two Fas it connects them and pulls them together."

"Is it permanent?" This from Martha, but it was on the minds of all three of them.

"I do not know. But the Falynn means the Fa of many. Some call it destiny, some call it a curse, and others call it the Key to the Universe. No one knows for sure. The last account of a Falynn was the Travelers. And even that is only known by a few."

"I think," Miikel continued, "you both are a Falynn. Since I have never felt one before I cannot say if it is complete or not. I only know that you are the second Falynn I have ever heard of." He smirked, "Perhaps one day I will be telling your tale to the young ones, mm?"

"So this might happen again, it might connect us to someone else? Or maybe several more people?"

"The original Travelers were five in number."

"Five?!" Dyanota asked.

"I do not think your Falynn is destined to be that large. It is already so strong between you both. And as much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with Kya. Not as rudely as she, but your Fa is too brilliant to be from the Family Kryel, Dyanota. I have suspected it for long, so do not look so shocked." He smiled.

"I will not demand to know your name or your place. You and Marew came to us after the fall of Jurrin and that battle still haunts many of us today. But I have watched you grow for nearly a century and a half now. From a scared young girl, in to a fine warrior and a great, all-be it reluctant, leader. I would very much like to know who you are, one day."

Martha hadn't realized she was over a century and a half years old, her skin was so smooth. How old was Miikel then, older than the Doctor?

"I say this, only because I have long respected you Miikel."

"Thank yee."

"Don't thank me yet. If it is ever known I used a false name…"

"I will not tell, and that you can be sure of. And I will take whatever the Fa gives me on this world."

A moment passed between them. My true name is Leyanna, daughter of Pyla and Cruix." She paused as if deciding to say the last bit. "Of the house of Roe."

Miikel did not fall on his knees in reverence as she had expected him to. Instead he grinned and that act seemed to regress his age a half a century or so. "Ah, now that was truly unexpected." He could not keep the joy from his voice. "Martha," he smiled, "Meet the Lost Princess of Roe." my sleep by her screams in the Fa."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for making this my most read story, keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep writing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Lost Princess." Miikel smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not royal anymore." Her voice was solid as steel, but inside she was a riot of conflicting emotions, thoughts and memories. But something about the Doctor's presence in the back of her mind calmed her. But she had known someone would find out eventually. In fact she was surprised she and Marew had successfully hidden this long. The High Kind had very distinctive Fas. Apparently she'd been able to fool her fellow Gy as well, if not better than the Fevlin.

Many had speculated about Marew. He spoke with a dialect that was distinctly upper crust servant. Educated but not too educated.

"You cannot disown your birthright." He said.

She wanted him to say something, anything, but that. "I am not fit to rule here."

This he openly scoffed at. "Why not? I have seen you with this lot, these few that still stand between us and extinction. You take them under your guidance. And despite your youth, you have gained their friendship, admiration, and most of all trust."

Dyanota, or Leyanna, laughed as she stood. "I have gained the trust of the few I have led into battle and actually returned alive. But most here watch me with an air of wariness and anxiety. Do you think I have not felt it?"

"We have felt that you kept these secrets, your highness. That is why we have been wary. But I assumed that you would tell us in time. You are not the only one with secrets in this wood. Many have sought my counsel, and I hold their and your confidences. But you cannot deny who you are, not now." His last statement was said with the weight of dread.

"Why not? I have hidden it long enough."

He shook his head as if trying to explain something to a stubborn child.

"You are the Lost Princess, the one born under the Blue Star."

The Doctor remembered the first vision of Leyanna. Her birth and that bright blue light that had streaked through out the sky. But as he remembered he saw things a little differently. It wasn't a star at all, but a clever cloaking device.

"I am not the one of Prophecy, that' just ridiculous." Leyanna was saying.

"But," The Doctor broke in, "you were born under the blue star. A star that wasn't actually a star at all. It was a ship one I haven't seen in a very long time. How could it have possibly gotten all the way out here? And how did it get ruptured?"

Leyanna opened her mouth to speak but Martha gently touched her arm and leaned close to whisper, "Wait for him to breathe."

"Gylona, Gylona. Uuuuuh," He ran his fingers through his hair, "Where have I heard of it before?" He paused.

"You saw it, my birth, in the vision."

"Yes."

"And you saw the Blue Star pass over?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a star at all, it was a ship. A prison ship. Class MJ-73 if I'm not mistaken."

"And you didn't notice this before?" Martha asked.

"I was a little stunned being throw in into some else's life." He turned to Leyanna and smiled, "You were adorable by the way."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Miikel, but not in time to hide from him the faint blush of her cheeks. "See, it was a ship, not a star, it wasn't me."

"What makes you think I'm saying that?"

Now she turned to him with an exacerbated look. "Well, what are you saying?"

"Well, let's hear him out then. A ship that close in the atmosphere, especially that kind of ship could have easily been mistaken for a star. Especially when it was written, how many years ago was it written?-

"Over 50,000 of our years ago." Miikel answered.

"See. It's really really old. Or maybe the writer was being poetic." He finished with a smile. "Let's at least hear what it says."

Leyanna looked over to Miikel whom looked at her solemnly in return "I do not know the whole of the Prophecy. That honor is bestowed to few. The reigning King or Queen, and a group of monks known as The Watchers. But I do know this, it is said that the one born under the Blue Star shall go by many names. This child, the last of the Gy will be the defender and mother to all."

"And you think it's me?" Leyanna said after a short silence.

"I do not know for sure, but it is said that 'the Blue Star will meet a Traveler, one whom's people have all returned to the Fa. And they will become a Falynn to save us all.' There are etchings with the full prophecy, very old etchings."

"Where are they?" Leyanna asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"The Watchers have fled to Roe, like the rest of our people."

Leyanna shook her head in disbelief. Of course they are in Roe. The Doctor felt her increased level of unease. Roe was the last place she wanted to go.

"So we go to Roe, and then what?" Martha asked.

"We find out exactly what the prophecy states. And hopefully we don't get arrested in the process." Leyanna remarked.

"Leyanna," Miikel asked in a soft voice. "Your mother…?"

A mischievous glint lit her eyes and a smirk played at the corner of her mouth, "If even half of what you are saying is true, then I'm sure she'll be expecting me."

Miikel nodded, "Then I declare this Palaver closed. Good luck to you, on your quest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group had gathered outside the tent. When the Doctor, Martha and Leyanna Kya began to step forward, but Kalryn stepped between them and grasped Leyanna's arm leading her and the party back to her tent. Marew followed close behind.

When they were in the privacy of the tent, Leyanna began to gather her things. Armor, weapons, and a locket from her drawer.

"There was a surge in the Fa when you were in there," Kalryn was saying, "What happened in there? What has changed?"

The Doctor glanced at Leyanna and saw the struggle with in. Was it time to stop hiding? Would she finally come clean? "We must go to Roe, to the hall of prophecy." She said before going behind her curtain with her armor and began to change.

"So the whispers are true? The legend? You are the lost princess?"

Just her head whipped around the corner of the curtain. "Who told you that?"

"Come on Dyanota, everyone in the camp has heard some version of the story. Most don't believe it, but some of us…"

She stepped out from behind the curtain and marched over to him. Every bit the warrior she had been before. "And you Kalryn? Do you believe it? That I'm some story that is even older than my own age?"

His eyes spoke volumes, "There is no one younger than you."

She nodded in understanding. That was the only thing she couldn't deny. She was, in fact, the last name recorded in the hall of names.

Marew broke the silence, "Kya is threatening to bring charges against you. She says you have a false name."

"What's wrong with that?" Martha asked. When the Doctor sent her a look she added, "I mean, lots of people use aliases."

"Not here." Marew said. "Here it is a crime to use a false name. One's name is sacred, it is the essence of the personal Fa."

Leyanna turned to Kalryn, her Wynn. "If you join us, and shut it because I have to warn you. It may result in disaster. We leave for Roe."

He smiled, "You know I'd follow you into a black hole even if you never asked me to." She couldn't help but smile, and they threw their arms around each other and hugged.

The Doctor clapped his hands together gathering everyone's attention, "Alright then, gather your things. It's time we got started on this quest. I love a good quest, I do."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 2 updates in one night, just to make up for the laps, enjoy! Please review, I need the positive reinforcement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leyanna sent the others away while she finished her packing. There wasn't much to pack. Marew had insisted on staying, as he always did. But she couldn't find it in herself to send him away, as much as she wanted to be alone.

"You could have told me, if you knew."

"I knew that in time you would have to realize your own fate. Plus I was never sure. The steps your mother and I took were just in case you were."

She turned on him as she clenched some spare rags she'd been moving into her satchel in her hands. "And yet no one found it pertinent informed me of my own destiny? This is why I was sent away isn't it? Because I'm out last chance?"

Marew sighed and sat down upon her cot and patted the seat beside him. Without a moment's hesitation she sat and listened. "When you're mother came to me with this plan we had only just heard of your families demise. All of them had been targeted, you and your sisters were the only ones left." It was months before she had seen her sister again, and for the last time. The third daughter of Roe had left home and fought alongside her people, just as Leyanna had. But it was too late by the time she had found her older sister. She was half dead in a Fevlin cell, she had died moments later in her sister's arms.

"So we decided to separate the two of you. It was clear the Fevlin knew the savior would come from the house of Roe, they were the first royal family eliminated. She feared for you."

"You mean she was afraid of me, afraid of my Fa, what I could do."

"Yes," the wise old Gy said, "She was frightened of the power you posessed. Of how… different you were."

"And now here I am, going back into the belly of the beast. With a Time Lord and a Human. And you of course, and Kalryn."

"Not me I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry?"

"I cannot go with you this time child. I must stay here, continue the fight. The time is coming for the great battle of the Master and the Oncomming Storm. I know my place is here. I have guided you long enough, your highness."

The resoluteness in his voice caused any protest that would have risen to her lips to silence completely. Her vision began to swim, and before she knew it a tear had escaped from her shimmering blue silver eyes.

Marew grinned, "A tear for me? A humble servant?"

"Oh Marew," she said placing a hand on his withered old cheek "you've always been more than a servant to me. You taught me, well, everything. Please, come with us."

He shook his head, "No your highness. I am getting too old to go trampling through the woods. But we shall see each other again. I assure you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha went to say good-bye to some of the friends she had met the night before and the Doctor found himself at the gateway to the camp. With his glasses perched on his nose and sonic screwdriver in hand he investigated the technology used for the shield. He found a hidden panel in the bark of one of the trees. It appeared that the GY had found away to harness the power of the Fa and use it as a defense device, how intriguing.

Someone came up behind him, her voice dripping with venom, Kya spoke. "It will end in disaster Doctor. She is not the one, no matter what Miikel thinks."

"What do you know about it?" He asked without sparing her a glance.

"More than Miikel, I used to serve with the Watchers. What are you doing to the Gateway?"

"Just a bit of this and that. Helping stabilize the matrix capacitor so it'll have a little more lifespan to it. So why do you despise her so much?" He asked finally deciding that his work was done with the shield, he looked up at the elder Gy.

"She has broken the laws of our people. I can feel it. Dyanota is not her true name."

"Who do you care if she uses a false name or not?"

"The name is sacred. It is a bond between us. If she lies about her name, what else does she lie about? You perhaps. Maybe you are not the Traveler you claim to be. We are fully aware that there are con-artists in the universe." This the Doctor did not like and he stood up and looked down his nose at her. "Perhaps you have heard our stories about the Falynn, and you have heard of the Traveler in the Blue Box who is part of our legends. Maybe you're working for them."

"I'm warning you Kya, don't pick a fight with me. I'm the last person in the universe you'd want to do that with."

Then he felt Leyanna's pain her loss. He saw her sister dying in not her arms, but his. Her emotions rolled over him and he leaned against the tree to contain himself. With a shake of his head he saw Kya watching him.

"She has been through a lot." He said, "And now matter what she is to you, she is not a liar." With that, he pushed off the tree and went in search of Martha, it was time they get going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha had already gotten in most of her good-byes with the soldiers, but she wanted to stop for a special chat with Uula. When she got to her tent, and asked for admission she was ganted it.

Inside, Uula was strapping a sword to her waist and slinging a satchel over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Martha asked.

"With you I assume. If you are going with Dyanota, then so am I."

Martha was getting confused with this whole 2 names thing, she wished the princess would just pick one and stick to it. But then again, Uula must not know she is a princess at all.

"But how did you know we were leaving? We haven't told anyone."

"Kalryn." Something in the way she said it made Martha think that the purple haird warrior had a thing for him. "He stopped by, told me to pack up cause we were moving out. She saved my life once, in the field of battle." Uula said, "And I vowed then to follow her always."

"Well then, I guess I have no reason to say good-bye. Let's get the others."

Together they exited the tent and went in search of the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found the Doctor and Kalryn standing beside a group of soldiers who were offering gifts of food and herbs for the trip. "Ah, Martha, you won't believe it. The shield generator thing? Works on Fa, sort of like solar power for empathic energy, it's brilliant!"

"Great." She said in her driest tone. "Is, Le, Dyanota ready?"

Her grew a touch more somber. "She's saying her good-byes."

A few more moments later Dyanota walked up in her signature armor. "What are you doing here Uula?" She asked a little rudely.

"You know why I'm here, I'm joining the expedition."

Dyanota threw a smart look in Kalryn's direction. "I guess there's no way of talking you out of it then?"

"None." Her faithful friend replied with a smirk.

"Alright then." And they started off down the main road of the tent village. Some of the solders had lined up on the sides of the road, then the chanting began. In one voice, together they echoed the names of the travelers, "Dyanota! Doctor! Martha Jones! Kalryn! Uula!" It was a final good-bye, a strengthening of the Fa, and the Falynn of Dyanota and the Doctor. They changed the names, filling the air with good feelings and excitement, until; together they walked through the shield.

There was an unease, a tension in the air on the other side of the shield. Behind them, the encampment was gone, the chanting silenced. Yet all around them lush alien plants brimming with life.

"Alright then," Kalryn said stepping forward "Roe is about 15 miles to the Northwest. We better get a move on before nightfall."

They walked for some time in near silence. Martha caught up with Leyanna and in a whisper asked. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Kalryn and Uula who you really are?"

They walked on a bit more before she could answer. "Tonight at the Legend Hour."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made camp just before dusk, and Kalryn made a delightful soup out of the gifts that had been presented to him. And they all sat for a tale of the Legend hour. Leyanna told a story of her great great great great grandfather, who once apparently traveled to the Mevlar system, to hear the tales of the Jynfog people who were on the brink of extinction.

It appeared that the Gy were renown in this system for collecting stories and tales from other places as well. Because they could project the emotions of the story as well as maintain them, it cause them to captivate audiences. It seemed the most revered of the stories were those of Legends lost, and of Peoples now gone. The doctor wondered briefly if he should share is own story with these people. Maybe even a fairy tale or two from Galifrey. In stead, tonight, he just listened.

After the story was told Kalryn looked her directly in the eye. "I have heard this story before Dyanota, as a boy in the Academy. And if what you say is true, then your great great great great grandfather was Werfund the III. And that would make you…" As well as he tried to hide it, there was a hint of betrayal in his voice.

"Yes, I am Leyanna. The sole heir to the throne of Roe."

Uula gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"And you were here? Among us all this time? Is this your quest, your Falynn? To got back to Roe and do what exactly?"

"We need to see the Prophecy, and from there, I don't know."

"Can you kill him?" Uula said finally. "Can you destroy the Master of the Fevlin?"

Leyanna shook her head, "I don't know. But if it is my destiny, then I've got to try."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leyanna decided to take the first watch. The stink of betrayal that Kalryn had felt at her declaration still echoed in her mind. Her being a royal had officially put to bed any romantic inclinations he may have had toward her. Now he fully understood why she had always given him a hard time about his feelings, their classes did not mix, ever. But his hurt still rang in her.

The Doctor came up behind her and sat down next to her. "Is it safe to call you 'Leyanna' now?"

"I suppose so. At least with this lot."

"Good. I think it was getting hard for Martha to keep it straight."

Leyanna smirked but said nothing.

"Kya said something to me, before we left."

At this she nodded. "About my name no doubt."

"It's a crime to go by another."

"Yes, and by going back to Roe I face… Well, that isn't important. You and Martha will be safe from our laws." She paused. "I suppose, since we're Falynn, I should let you know what you're getting into. And still give you a chance to back out."

"You don't need to."

"I do. The House of Roe was the most powerful of the royal houses of the Gy. The Fevlin arrived shortly after my mother conceived me. It was the night of my birth, that they told her I would be the last. The last child that would be born to our people. No one has been able to bare a child since her. Since me. It has something to do with their invasion methods, but we have not been able to understand why."

"I had seven sisters. All of them gone now. Julyn, Fallon, Dwque, Hylyn, Rivau and Illinus. We had a reputation of being brash and uncontrollable." She smiled softly, "except for Fallon. She took after mother in her sternness."

"That was only 6. You had 7 sisters."

Her demeanor changed instantly. He felt her unease, and her need to tell the story. "My closest sister in age. We hated each other for so long. The other's said it was because I took her place as youngest."

Warmth of her memories spread between them, and then the Doctor felt the touch of sadness and loss. "She has become one of the Nameless now. I'm prohibited from speaking her name, or telling her story." Her blue eyes glowed in the night. "You find it appalling."

"No, just really, really harsh. Why? What law did she break?"

"She was royal, and she died in battle."

"What?! On other planets Royals who die have memorials built in their honor. Days off work in their name. Bridges, sky ships. Their trials and accomplishments become the stuff of legends!"

"Royals are not allowed to do battle. That is why I face trial once we return to Roe. Hopefully it will not come to that. Surly Mother will feel the time is near."

"You think she's expecting you."

"Oh yes. I can almost feel it. Plus, she has access to the prophecy, and she must know about the blue box."

"Anyway," She continued the story of her home world. "In my early years I remember hearing reports from far off lands being consumed by the Fevlin. They attach us biochemically. Those worm things they were shooting at us burry themselves in our flesh and deteriorate us from the inside."

"Biochemical reengineering. They're making themselves a new form by mutating yours."

"Do you know how it works? Can you stop it?"

"Well, it's complicated but lucky for you, I'm a genius. I'd just need to get a hold of one of their weapons, have a poke at it. I'm could figure it out."

"We have been working on it for centuries, and you think all you need to do is poke at it a bit?"

"Well, I _am_ the Doctor."

She laughed, the first real laugh she had had in a while. This man, this Time Lord put her at such ease. She warned herself not to let her shields slip, even a bit. "You make me feel 50 again."

"Wait, 50?!? How old are you?" He grinned boyishly.

Her blue eyes shimmered, "How old are _you_?"

"I asked first." He said slightly flirtatiously.

"I'm almost 250."

"Well, you look great for it. 900… give or take."

Somewhere in there they'd both leaned closer to each other, as if sharing the secrets of the universe. "Your eyes are what give you away, Doctor. They're so…"

"Old?"

"No, that's not it… they're so reverent. As if everything you see is so fascinating, so…" Whatever she was going to say was lost with a great quake. The land shifted beneath them and a roar echoed through out the forest. As the ground shook they clutched on to each other for support.

Those that were sleeping were rudely woken up. Kalryn attempted to get to his feet but the shaking earth refused to let him stand. A blast of wind swept through the trees and blew the travelers backward on to the ground.

When the ground finally stopped quaking they all stood. "Doctor, what was that?" Martha asked. Her hair was sticking to one side, he couldn't help but smile at her bed head.

"The shield." Kalryn said. "They've broken through omega shield. It's the first one you went through." He started rolling his blanket, and the other Gy moved to do the same.

Uula packed quickly and began to snuff out the fire. "We should take to the trees."

Leyanna gathered her satchel and bow. "No, not at night or in this area. Base 13 is not far, it is West of here, we may be able to make it. Hopefully their shields won't be down as well."

Kalryn took the lead as they began a moderate pace through the woods. "They'll be up, the inner ring of bases runs on a different power core."

"How do you know?" Uula asked as they picked up the pace.

" My father and I built them."

They ran through the woods, Leyanna grasped Martha's arm when she stumbled over a root. But continued to run along with her until she got stabilized. "I take it your humans have poor night vision."

"These trees block out the moon."

They ran on and the night came alive. Creatures began to shout out, disturbed from their resting by something they had not encountered before. Kalryn and Uula had taken the lead, Leyanna was keeping stride with Martha and the Doctor. She yelled ahead "Kalryn!"

He turned and smiled, "I'm on it." With that he leaped into the darkness of the trees above them.

"But…" Martha asked as they ran past the place where he last stood.

"He'll catch up." And on they ran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalryn leapt through the trees, allowing instinct and Fa to guide him. He found the tree with the extra power base. The forced entry of the Fevlin caused the base shields to weaken slightly. His fingers traced over the glistening bark, which separated to reveal a glowing green power cup link. However his readings told him the shields were not only stable, but strengthened some how.

He quickly replaced the bark cover and sailed once more through the trees. His hands grasped the trunks his tail lashed out around them stabilizing his flight through the upper levels of the branches. He back tracked through the wood and found a perch. There he waited.

The Fevlin marched through the wood. He watched them pause at the spot where only minuets ago their party had cut left. He watched as the party leader finally chose left. They were being tracked. He turned and once again raced silently through the trees, he had to get back to the others.


End file.
